Shock of a life time
by DramaQueen127
Summary: OK what happend at the end of Rizing star did they leave out something in the story the anwser is YES if you want to know what they left out you are going to have to read the story
1. Chapter 1 World collide

**~ Author' Dramaqueen127 ~ CO' author Ella Inspired ~ Co' author ****Alaska Is Beautiful ~ **

(Disclaimer) let's just say if I owned Lemonade Mouth Ray and Stella would be together already)

RiZing Star ended. And Mudslide Crush came out on top.

Ray smirked knowing he beat those 'lemon head', Did he expect anything less?

An involuntary glance to the side made that smirk widen even more,  
>the only rivals Mudslide Crush ever had, the losers who called them self 'Lemonade Mouth'.<p>

They represented the lower class; the bottom feeders of if it willl.

the front-man of Mudslide Crush would admit to no one but himself that he was worried for a second there. About his band possibly losing to those, those lemon heads, But no

Thanks to some twist of his good luck, Lemonade Mouth fell through the cracks.  
>Even with the cheesy performance the audience threw, Mudslide Crush was victorious and Ray<br>couldn't be happier. Everything was exactly like he wanted.

From over the heads of his many fans coming to congratulate him, Scott Pickett nodded from  
>where he spoke with Mo and her parents, a slight smile on his face.<p>

Well, except for that. Ray shrugged, Oh well, He'd cross that bridge when he  
>came to it.<p>

"You were awesome!"  
>"I knew you could do it!"<p>

Ray nodded and smirked at the many girls coming to greet him. From blonde, to brunette, to red heads, they gathered around him.

"Hey Ray."

The red head pianist of Lemonade Mouth greeted him too, a friendly smile on his  
>face. "Just wanted to say congrats." The rival front-man, a timid blonde stood beside him, smiled slightly and nodded.<p>

He was in a good mood after the win so Ray nodded and said, "Too bad about your eye there Ginger."

Almost on instinct Wen touched his face gently, the dark ring from his injury nowhere near fading  
>from his skin. "Ha, yeah well, we gotta go, congrats on the win once again."<p>

The two Lemon Heads departed and was quickly replaced by another rush of fans.

As time wore on, Ray saw and received the well-wishes of the attendance even from  
>Mo, Scott, and Charlie. But one was missing.<p>

He wouldn't admit it but Ray was particularly anxious to get the guitarist's congratulations  
>as her other band-mates had.<p>

From afar he saw her carefully placing her guitar into its case, taking her time making sure her instrument  
>was in place and when that was done, she slipped on the guitar case and walked off.<p>

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Yo Yamada, get back here!"

The half-Asian revolutionary looked over her shoulder, her brow arched in  
>question. "What do you want Beech?"<p>

He opened his mouth to say something as he came up beside her in the doorway  
>of the exit but was stopped by the girlish scream of the Delgado kid.<p>

Both Ray and Stella turned at the sound and found Charlie being surrounded by a large herd of fan girls, In the middle of the chaos, the brunette screamed for help.

"Dang it Charlie," Mo groaned from the side as she tried to fight her way  
>through the crowd surrounding him while Scott snickered from behind her.<p>

"HELP ME!" He continued to plead nonetheless as the crowd of teenage females moved through the parking lot.

Stella shook her head.

"Charlie do the armadillo, drop down and duck!"

"But the floor's hard!"

both Stella and Ray rolled their eyes, "JUST FREAKIN DO IT CHARLIE," Stella yelled,

Charlie dropped as told in any case and his action was followed by his fan girls who  
>tried to snuggle up to him on the tarmac of the parking lot.<p>

"Man up Delgado, they can smell fear," Ray found himself saying as the fan girls  
>all seemed to dog pile on top of the curly haired drummer.<p>

"Anyway, what do you want Beech?", Said Stella a little annoyed.

"Oh I just think you forgot something," Ray said with a smirk.

"No I don't think so, & why the heck are u smirking you wannabe rock Dutch-bag!"

"Oh, I don't know, I was just expecting a congratulations  
>or something, you talentless toed!"<p>

"For what, did you win the biggest jerk in the universe award?"  
>Stella said sarcastically.<p>

Ray rolled his eyes and said; "I think you know completely well what  
>I won,<p>

You're just too jealous to admit it."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ray. Who cares what you win?  
>Just because Lemonade Mouth didn't win RiZing Star, doesn't mean we aren't the best ever no matter what,<br>Plus, don't you have enough fan girls running around to go on without having to get me to congratulate you?"

Ray smirked. "Oh. I get it. You are jealous...but of something else."

"And what would I be jealous of now?" Stella asked, bored.

"You're jealous of all those fan girls because they get to run around chasing after me, but you can't."

Stella scoffed. "And who says I would want to be one of your stupid fan girls anyway?"

"I do", Ray, said.

"Uh huh in your dreams beech!" Stella retorted

"Jealous-"

"delusional-"

"one I'm not delusional, And two, If you don't want to be my fan girl..." He smirked, "Why don't you just be my girl?"

"What?" Stella's eyes widened and she backed away slightly. Did Ray Beech just ask what she thought he asked?

"You heard me" Ray simply said still with that same old smirk on his face

"…did you just ask me out? Is this a prank because if it is a swear_"

"yes I did, and this is no prank Stella".

**(back with the gang – Charlie about 10 minutes ago)  
><strong>"oh my gosh did you hear Charlie scream", wen said laughing a bit

"how could you not man, I mean you would have though a little girl was getting kidnapped or something", scott also laughing a bit**  
><strong>  
>"I gotta go guys gram wants me in bed resting and eating soup", Olivia choked out almost whispered<p>

"oh okay...I'll walk you home okay?" Wen said little more then asked

"oh you don't half to_"

"I know but I want to, come on lets go" Wen said cutting her off while leading her towards the main exit in the front

"yeah I better get going too I'm already on the edge now I don't want to push it and again thank you so much for what you did, um...bye", Mo said rushing to the exit

shortly after Mo left Scott headed out leaving Stella as the only band member left in the building.

**(Back with Ray and Stella)**"I...I…I don't know what to say…"

Ray smirked then did the complete unexpected, most shocking thing ever, he crashed his lips onto hers and was kissing her! O_O

they were supposed to hate each other weren't they…..? This had to be the most shocking thing in history, Ray was even kind of shocked himself but...yeah there was no turning back now,**  
><strong>  
>Stella was in complete shock still and when Ray took notice that Stella wasn't reacting to the kiss he was about to pull away and apologize but couldn't because Stella had just wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together.<p>

when they finely parted Stella was slightly blushing and Ray was of course  
>slightly smirking, "so pick you up tomorrow, about 5:30?"<p>

"Sure see you then", Stella said then swiftly left.

**(With Stella after school)**she went home, took a shower, picked out her outfit put it on ( cgi/set?id=42102496 ) curled her hair did her nails in a red and put on some red lipstick, base, little bit of mascara & eye shadow by this time it was 4:42 so she decided to go down stairs and wait for Ray to get there,

"Hey Stell", Mrs. Yamada said as Stella came down the stairs

"Hey mom", Stella said once she once she was fully down the stairs

"Well aren't we looking extra nice this evening may I ask why?" Mrs. Yamada said standing up from her chair and putting her book down with a suspicious smile on her face

"….um...well I am uh kind of going on a…date" Stella saib hesitantly hoping her mom wouldn't go all crazy mom on her

"oooooooooo a daate", her mom said half teasingly and half existed

"yes mom a date no need to go all 'my oldest baby is going on a date' on me" Sbtella said putting air quote by the 'my oldest baby is going on a date' thing

"oh alright if you insist on spooling my fun", Mrs. Yamada said with a fake pout and a giggle as she left the room taking her book.

**(5:29 Stella's house)****  
><strong>

Ray just got there, he was a little nervous though he didn't know why, he had took countless numbers of girls out before what was so different about Stella… he shook his  
>head and walked up to the front porch and rang to door bell, and like a minute later the door was opened by Mrs. Yamada with a huge smile on her face and Stella right<br>behind her, she looked like she was about to freak out, he was guessing her mom was annoying her or she was worried her mom was going to embarrass her,

"Hello you must be my Stella's date", yep she was worried she was going to embarrass her, Stella face palmed herself

"…uh yeah that's me, nice to meet you, I'm Ray"

"Nice to meet you too I'm Lydia" Stella's mom said & she was going to shake his hand but Stella grabbed Ray's hand and bolted

"TIME TO GO BYE MOM BYE DAD!" Stella said as she ran out the door dragging Ray with her towards his car just as she saw her dad coming down the stairs out on the corner of  
>her eye and before her mom started bringing out the baby photos.<p>

**(In Ray's car)**  
>Ray hadn't noticed how great Stella looked until now, he didn't realize he was staring<br>until he noticed Stella was waving her hands in front on his face screaming at him trying to get him to come back to earth, "RAY! HELLO ANYONE IN THERE? COME BACK TO  
>EARTH PLEASE!"<p>

"Wha? Oh um… you look nice this evening"

"….. Um thanks you look pretty good yourself"

"… thanks"

"so um we better go before my mom and dad think we are just going to sit here and come out and my mom go's all aww look at my oldest baby's date isn't he cute blah, blah, blah, and my dad go's into protective mode and interrogates you and with the past we've had I don't think it will end well for you or me",

"Yeah good idea..and did you just call me cute" Ray smirked for the umteenths time.

Stella gave him a look as to say "drop it or you shall be smacked upside the head"..yeah he dropped it all right, Stella can give some pretty scary looks sometimes.

**(Outside Stella's house after the date)**

"So what do you think we should do about telling people", Stella said

"I don't know since we are supposed to hate each other people are more than likely going to freak out and you friends are more than likely going to think I'm just playing with your feelings and go all.. yeah I guess we should keep it a secret for a while so we..well I don't get like murdered or something", Ray said the last part with a laugh,

Stella laughed, "Yeah your right, they would totally freak out, some might even try to split us up I guess when we are in public we hate each other and put on our daily fights and screaming matches and when it's just me and you we are…yeah"

"sounds good to me, but we can't hide forever we are eventually going to get caught or we are going to have to tell"

"yeah I guess we will cross the bridge when come to it, ill text you later bye", Stella said before giving him a quick peck then going inside,

Ray headed back to his car but before he got in he for some reason looked back up at the second floor of Stella's house and saw Stella sitting by one of the windows, he guess in her room, and waved when she saw him looking at her, he waved back then got into him car and drove off

**well that was it peoplez! I will continue if all you reviewers tell me to, btw, please tell me if this story stunk, it's my first rayella though I have read every single other rayella on I'm still not sure if this good so if it is please tell ttyl ^_^**

(shout outs)

**Alaska Is Beautiful, **You are like one of the awesomest people out there thanks for the help ttyl sis

**Ella Inspired, **thanks for the help, and btw YOUR STORIES ROCK! (All you ppl out there seriously have to check her stories out they are amazing)  
><strong><br>The Resistance of Cygnus, **I know you going to read this (she is almost as obsessed with rayella as me and Alaska is beautiful)so yeah you rock and so do your stories ttyl

**(end seen where the characters do stuff)**

RAY: thanks for putting me and Stella together finally it took long enough

STELLA: ah-hah you admitted it you liked me for a while now I KNEW IT

RAY: yeah sure you did Yamada and like you didn't like me too *smirk*

STELLA: maaaaaaybe maybe not *smirk*

RAY: whatever Stella-bell

ME: will you too stop it you know everyone is right here don't you

(everyone waves or does something that means hello)

RAY & STELLA:…..hi


	2. Chapter 2 the necklase

**Author, DramaQueen127.**

**(Declaimer)**

**ME: **yep I own lemonade mouth Ray and Stella are together ^_^****

**RAY: **no you don't and yes me and my wonderful Stella bell are together** *zone out into a daydream***

**ME: **ok I don't own Lemonade Mouth happy**?**

**SCOT: **dang man Stella has you totally whipped** *burst out laughing***

**RAY: **NO SHE DOESN'T! and yes I am thank you very** much**

**(Mo & Stella, walk in)**

**STELLA: no **who doesn't what ray-ray ***walks up and gives him a kiss on the cheek***

**RAY: **he think you have me whipped** *puts arm around her***

**STELLA: **of course not****

**SCOT: **come o-****

**MO: **just drop it you know how stubborn BOTH of them are** *whispers***

**RAY & STELLA: **heard that!  
><strong><br>ME: **whatever I'm just gonna get back to the story**  
><strong>**  
>_<strong>

**(1 month later)**

ok it's been a month sints Ray and Stella got together and they have still somehow managed to keep it a secret from everyone but their parents, and Mrs. Yamada almost slipped up once last week when she didn't know Mo was there and she asked stella something about the date Stella and Ray were going on later on that evening, they are currently on a feel trip to some lake in the middle of who knows where,

Ray was on the lake shore secretly watching Stella and Stella was playing chicken & of-Corse Stella won when she was heading to shore she felts for her dead grand mouth's necklace that was given to her, she was her absolute favorite person in the world and when she died when she was 8 she really took it hard and she NEVER took the necklace off so when she didn't feel the necklace there she started panicking ("and so did Ray though he didn't show it he was like, why the heck it she panicking he she hurt! What's going on?")

"OH NO! MY NECKLACE IT'S GONE", Stella said panicking

"What are you doing you'll never find it, the water is to icky", Mo asked

"I dint care how 'icky' it is I HAVE TO FIND IT" Stella exclaimed right before she jumped back into the water she tried about 5 times before she spotted it in some kind of twisty root  
>she went to get it but got stuck in the twisty root.<p>

**ok I know it's short but I have been like mega super busy this past week I will try to post another chapter AS SOON AS I CAN (I know what's gonna happen next but it got deleted to yeah ill get it up soon as I can)  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3 shock of a life time

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: "**OK, OK, I don't own lemonade mouth cuz is I did you all know Ray and Stella would be together by now"

**Stella: "**WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU PAIR ME WITH THAT, THAT, THAT SELF CENTERED, WANNA BE ROCK DUCH-BAG! EVERY ONE KNOWS I HATE HIM"

(**she said that after she heard me saying what I said as she came in WITH RAY)**

**Me:** "Oh cut it out Stell I know you to are together I'M THE ONE WHO MADE IT HAPPEN! & YOU KNOW I CAN UNDO IT!"

**Stella: "**Oh yeah you did sorry, and I also know you wouldn't dare 'undo it' cuz I know you're an overly obsessive fan of our" ***Ray walk smirked coming up beside her once again***

**Ray: "**She's right I mean it's kind of obvious"

**Me: **"_"…"True"

**Ray: "**Should of known not to mess with us" ***Ray and Stella both smirked*  
><strong>  
><strong>Me: "<strong>Whatever and would you two please stop with the whole smirking thing I mean I know it's your signature action but really? It's getting quite ignoring"

**Ray & Stella: **whatever just get on with the story already!

**Me: **fine ***pout***

_

**(Ray's P.O.V)  
><strong>**  
><strong>Why hasn't she come up yet? Is she hurt? What is going on down there? Questions like this kept running though me head I'm totally freaking out inside….THAT, IS, IT, I'M GOING IN,  
>I yelled to myself as I jumped into the water getting a lot of weird looks and comments such as.<p>

, what are you doing? Don't help that freak she is not worth is *cough Patty cough, I will get her later for that one* & what the heck is he doing he hate's her right? What is he doing he is not going to drown her IS HE *now that one would really hurt if it wasn't made by Jules*.

Anyways after a little while of looking I sew it, the most horrifying thing in the universe, Stella unconscious stuck in some kind of twisty root or something but all I was thinking was, NOOOOO STELLA! No no no no NO! Next next thing I knew I had Stella in my arms racing to the water's serfs, when I got us there, there was a loud gasp and Mo and Olivia screamed Stella's name and while the guys & everyone elts just stand there like idiots.

after I got Stella to the lake shore (no thanks to all those idiots STILL JUST STANDING THERE) I tried shaking her and calling her name and when that didn't work I tried mouth to mouth and after about a minute she finally came to and started to cough up water I put my hand behind her back holding her up (she was still a little shaken up and all so she couldn't do it herself much to her dismay.)

Ray?...  
>she asked starting to realize what just happened.<p>

You...You saved my life, she said in shock still.

**(No one's P.O.V**)**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"Of course I did I wasn't going to let you drown" Ray said/whispered with a smile.

"What would I do without you" Stella said half sarcastically half seriously with a smirk.

"You my dear Stella would be find it would be me who should be asking what I would do without YOU" Ray said also with a smirk before leaning in and kissing stella, which made the crowd around them who had been watching the whole thing play out wide eyed mouths agape.

When they pulled apart Stella whispered, "I guess we've been caught" *smirk*.

"I guess so, now I can threaten to kill any guy that comes near you that is not in your band," Ray said with his well known by all smirk.

"Awwwwww even that cute guy from that smoothie place" Stella said wanting to see her boyfriends reaction & trying to lighten the mood a little.

"STELLA MAIRE YAMADA!" Ray said warningly.

Stella laughs, after she calmed down a bit she says, "Chill out Ray I was just joking and you know it" she smirks.

"Ok one, NEVER, EVER, JOKE LIKE THAT and two, have I ever told you your cute when you smirk" Ray said with the same old smirk on his face, females of the crowd – the cheer leading squad all cooed over this.

Stella was about to give him another kiss when Mo interrupted, "WOH, WAIT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" She yelled.

"Um…uh…well you see uh…" Stella studded which if you know her is very rare infect it is just plain un-natural.

"SPIT IT OUT ALL READY, it can't be any more shocking than what we have all just seen!" someone from the crowd shouted (probley one of the jocko jerks)

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, ME AND RAY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR THE PAST MOUTH" Stella blurted out glaring in the direction of the person who had just spoken.

"I KNEW IT!, SO YOU DID LIKE HER", Scott shouted in the excitement of knowing he was right.

The band & Ray and Stella shot shot weird looks at him while everyone elts..Still dumb folded by the whole situation.

….."What hang on a second so this has been going on sints RiZing star?" Mo asked/screamed in shock.

"Well um….uh...yes" Stella said letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DATING THIS MUDSLIDE MONKEY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALL HE DID TOO US!" Mo shouted angrily.

"OH YOUR ONE TOO TALK! YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS A 'MUDSLIDE MONKEY' AND YOU'RE STILL DATING HIM ARE YOU NOT? Stella retorted.

"WELL-

"ENOUGH! STOP YELLING AT HER YOU CAN HATE MY GUTS FOR ALL I CARE BUT DON'T HATE STELLA!" Ray shouted stepping in before this fight could get any worse.

Ray walked back over to Stella and kissed her softly on the forehead while hugging her, and of course, she returned the hug.

& once again, the female portion of the surrounding crowed – the cheer squad (who of course just rolled their eyes and sent Stella dirty looks), all cooed and awwwwwwwwwwed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THEN JUST STAND THERE LIKE IDIOTS STARING AT US?" Stella and Ray shouted getting annoyed expected.

Ray and Stella smirked as the the crowed slowly backed away (not including the band and Patty and Jules who looked like they were about to kill somebody O_O)

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU REALLY DATING THIS FREAK!" Patty screeched (I am guessing Patty has a thing for Ray and they use to date before Stella came to mesa)

**what so you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrid? Please review and tell me what you think, and yes I know my grammar stinks so please don't go all crazy about it, I'm working on it so yeah.**

**special thank you's to all my reviewers and to those who took the time to add me and my story to their alerts and favorites, it really means a lot to me hope to get more of all your reviews when I post this, **


	4. Chapter 4 say what?

**(Disclaimer)**

**ME: **I own everything lemonade mouth ^_^****

**Ray: **no you don't and you know it

**Stella:** he is right  
><strong><br>ME**: fine I don't, I hate it when you guys gang up on me!

**Ray and Stella**: we know

**ME:** whatever let's just get back to the story**  
><strong>

Ok that pushed Ray over the edge and Stella looked like she was about to knock Patty's head off when…

"EXCUSE ME! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HECK YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU ARE JUST AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT CHEER LEADER THAT NOBODY LIKES SO STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME AND MY GIRLFRIENDS AND HER BAND, GOT THAT?" Ray yelled.

The cheerleader looked way beyond shocked; Jules seemed to mirror her expression, once they recover from their shock Jules stepped up and pulled Patty away.

After that, Stella ran up to Ray and basically leaped into his arms and gave him a HUGE hug and a kiss.

once they broke apart, Mo stepped up and said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and being a jerk, you obviously really like Stella and she obviously really likes you too, the way you reacted to the way Patty talked about Stella just them showed me that, and Stella I'm glad you're happy, forgive me?"

"Mo, don't you listen to what you sing girl, more than a band isn't just a saying and you know it, of course, I forgive you!" Stella said then went to Mo and hugged her, which not long after that hug was turned into a group hug because the rest of the band joined in.

****

**(one week later)**

ok so it's been a week sense the whole thing at the lake went down, it turns out after what the band saw Ray do for Stella they decided to accept it and 'try' to get along with him, Patty being the clueless girl she is, is still trying to split the new power couple up, but surprisingly it's not just her who is acting all jerkish, most of the other members of the cheer squad and a few other people have been calling them out too, but well let's just say they didn't get away with it once, you would think people would know not to mess with people like Ray Beech and Stella Yamada, but anyways, currently the 'power couple' r sitting in rays car out-side of Dante's. (They are just finishing a date)

"so um, I was wondering if you would, uh, want to come over for dinner Friday" Ray asked (more like stuttered, which for him is VERY rare!)

"uh…sure, why now" Stella answered a little confused why he was stuttering but just brushed it off, for now anyways.

"GREAT! I will pick you up at 5:30" Ray said with after sighing in relief.

"Sounds good to me, but you had better get me home before my dad comes and hunts us down, and by us, I mean you" Stella said.

Ray looked off into no-where for a split second then got a scared look on his face and then with is seconds they were pulling out of Dante's parking lot on the way to the Yamada House.

**(Friday around 5:45 outside the Beech house)**

**(**http:/www. polyvore . com/stellas_outfit_chapter/set?id=44326937 Stella's out fit for this part of the story** and remember to take out these ~ ** )****

Ray and Stella just arrived and were about to go inside.

"Ok before we go inside you should know my dad is a little…critical," Ray said.

"What do you mean…critical?" Stella asked.

Ray was about to say but the door flow open and what Stella guessed was Ray's mom stood in the doorway with a huge smile on her face; she had shoulder length strawberry blond hair and electric blue eyes (She guessed that is where Ray got his eye color from) about Stella's height.

"You must be my Ray's new girl friend, it's so nice to finally meet you, come in come in, don't stand out there all night we don't bite" said Ray's mom with a laugh.

Stella and Ray made their way in "that's me, it's nice to finally meet you to Mrs. Beech, I'm Stella" Stella said with a smile

"oh please call me Julie, dare Mrs. Beech makes me sound so old" said Mrs. Beech

"okay…it was nice to meet you too..Julie" Stella said with tiny bit of hesitation.

"Come on let's sit down and talk for a little bit before dinner" Julie said.

They went and sat down just before Mr. Beech came down stairs.

"Uh hello…Ray who is your friend?" Mr. Beech asked his son.

"Um uh…this is my girlfriend...Stella…" Ray said hesitantly as he reached over and draped one of his arms on Stella's shoulders

****

**DUN DUN DUN! What will Rays dad think about Stella what did Ray mean but critical what will happen next? well I guess you will all have to wait and see I'm sorry it took so long I have been really busy but I will be posting the next chapter soon I think I know what's going to happen to yeah review and all that and tell me what you think I need at least 3 good reviews before I update again, ttyl **


	5. Chapter 5 i can't do this anymore

**(disclaimer**)

**me: **still don't own L.M you all know if I did wenlivia would just be a side couple and rayella would be together in the first 20 minutes and the story would mainly revolve around them

**Stella: **everyone knows that already you are an obsessed crazy fan girl but I guess this story wouldn't be if you weren't so yeah,

**Me: **OK ON WITH THE STORY I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING THROUGH WITH THIS CHIT CHAT TODAY!

**Everyone: But_**

**Me: **do you people really want to get on my bad side? Didn't think so, ok on with the story

"Girlfriend? I thought you were dating Patty," Mr. Beech said as he came and sat down next to his wife.

"No… I never even liked patty why would I date her?" Ray said somewhat disgusted at the thought of dating Patty.

"…..whatever, so Stella how is cheerleading going…I am guess you are a cheerleader…right?" Mr. Beech asked.

"Um…no actually I'm not a cheerleader, I'm the lead guitarist for my band" Stella said that last part proudly.

"Yep she's my little rock star" Ray added with a smile.

"And have a heard of this band of yours" Rays dad asked.

"Maybe…it's called Lemonade mouth" said Stella.

"Ray is this the same girl from 'that' band who spit lemonade all over you" Mr. Beech said turning a bit red and it wasn't a blush red it was a slight anger red he wasn't really thrilled about her not being a cheerleader but, being the same girl who spit lemonade ALL over his son's face would just push him over the edge.

"Um well…uh…" Ray stuttered looking to Stella for help, she nodded signaling for him to tell "yes-

"kids can you give us minute please" Mr. Beech asked. (More like said)

Stella and Ray shared a look that got up and went to the other room and shut the door behind them (but they could still hear what Ray's parents were saying)

"THAT, THAT, HORRID GIRL IS DATING OUR SON! SHE IS NOT EVEN A CHEERLEADER! SHE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!"

"JACKSON STOP! CAN'T YOU SEE THEY ARE HAPPY WITH EACH OTHER! GET OVER YOUR-SELF! YOU HARDLY SPEND TIME WITH RAY LET ALONE TALK TO HIM AND NOW YOUR GOING TO ROAN HIM FIRST RELATIONSHIP WITH A GIRL WHO ISN'T A STUCK UP BRAT!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE I SPEND PLENTY OF TIME WITH HIM AND TALK TO HIM, AND THOSE OTHER GIRL WERE NOT STUCK UP BRATS! THEY WERE PROPER, AND PRETTIER AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ray yelled, he had burst through the door and marched over to his parents face red as can be with anger, but before he could tell his dad off for what he said about HIS Stella, Stella had ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! STELLA WAIT!" Ray said before running as fast as could after her.

It took Ray about 2 minutes before he was able to catch up to her and considering he is the captain of the soccer team that says a pretty good bit she had only ran out like 15 seconds before him.

When he did catch up to her he spun her around to face him, she had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to break down in a full-blown sob.

"Stell don't listen to him, it doesn't matter what anyone says or does I like you for you that's all that matters" Ray said trying to get her to calm down some.

"I-I-I don't know if I can take this anymore" Stella said in-between sobs.

"Stell…" Ray said.

"I'm sorry Ray I just can't take it the constant insults people trying to break us up, I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work anymore" Stella said crying harder before she ran away before ray could stop her.

**AND BOOM CLIFF HANGER ^_^ WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT WHAT DO YOU THINK RAY AND STELL WILL DO ABOUT THOSE IDIOTS WHO ARE DOING MEAN THINGS TO THEM DUN DUN DUN STAY TUNED TO FINED OUT ^_^ oh yeah and don't for get to review cuz I think we can bump it up some, I know other ppl read this story and don't review but if you ppl want another chapter you will review ok? I'm not updating unless I get five good reviews ok.**

**~DramaQueen127~**


	6. AN about chapter 5

**OK I know this is not a chapter but I am finishing the next chapter but you all need to know that I changed the end of chapter 5 so you need to check that out before you read the next chapter ENJOY!**

**~From and incredibly awesomely weird crazy fan girl known as DramaQueen127~**


	7. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer)******

**Me: ok I do not own lemonade mouth but I do own this story plot but believe me if I owned lemonade mouth-**

**Stella: you'd make me and Ray gets together with in the first 20 minutes?**

**Me: …...maybe…**

***Stella smiled triumphantly***

**Ray & Stella: you are weird you know that right?**

**Me: ….whatever let's just get back to the Story: p**

  
>it had been two and a half weeks sints the meet the parent's dinner gone wrong….Stella has not spoken to Ray sints then….not that he did not try BELIEVE me he totally tried! But it was no use he and everyone else knew stella was stubborn as can be, they were both totally a mess.<p>

** (detention room/band meeting without Stella)**

  
>"guy's she is miserable what are we going to do" Mo asked<strong>.<strong>

"I don't

know what to do but I do know Ray is miserable too have you seen him lately?" Wen stated.

"Yeah he is a mess," Charlie said.

"hey I just had an idea maybe we can help Ray get Stella back and make these idiots hush up that way they can be together again and wont me miserable anymore and we won't have to sit around school watching them mope" Mo said excited.

"worth a try" Olivia Said.

"count me in" Wen said.

"Me too" Charlie stated.

"as long as it gets those two up and running again I'm in," Scot said.

"Ok good now let's go" Mo said marching out of the detention room to find Ray the others following shortly behind her.

**(back with Ray)  
><strong>

"HEY BEECH!" Charlie screamed across the hall as he and wen and scot came over to Ray getting many weird looks from the rest of the student body.

"uh…yeah?" Ray said a little confused.

"you want stella back right?" Wen said a little more then asked.

"of course" Ray answered still a little confused.

**(with stella)**

"STELLA" Mo screamed across the school parking lot to Stella who was waiting for her mom to pick her up and walking over to her with Olivia.

"yeah?" Stella asked.

"you really liked Ray didn't you?" Mo said more then asked.

"yeah…but we can't be together unless these idiots learn to keep their mouths shut" Stella said sadly.

Mo and Olivia felt bad about having to bring that topic up, gave Stella a sympathetic look them said they had to go and left.

**(back with Ray and the L.M guys)**

The guys exchanged looks "that's all we needed to know" Wen said before them grabbed his arms and dragged him to the music room.

the girls were already back from their talk with stella waiting for the guys to come back with Ray when they burst thru the door practically dragging Ray with them.

"WHAT THE HECK" Ray said once they let him go.

"you want Stella back we are going to help you" Mo said simply.

"Y-you are?" Ray asked in shock he did not expect the lemon heads to help him…ever even when he was with stella.

"look you are both miserable and I can't stand having to sit around school watching you two mope + Stella is our friend and we hate to see her unhappy and she was happier with you then she ever was now she is sad as can be and so are you" Olivia explained.

"so how do u plan on getting me back with Stella, you all know we can't get back together unless we get Patty and everyone else to stop harassing us…well mainly Stella…." Ray asked

"awwwwww" Mo gushed but then said " ok well we are going to have to make them shut up then…and to do that I am guessing you are going to have to show that you guys aren't just some joke or one of you taking one for the team or whatever".

Ray rolled his eyes at her awwwwww'ing but then said "and how am I supposed to do that"

"well….I don't know I am still working that part out in my head" Mo explained sheepishly.

"….Just come up with something soon because I am going insane without her" Ray said sadly then left before anyone else could say anything they just nodded and sent sympathetic looks after him.

**_**

**Ok well I know it's not very long and it took me FOREVER to update, and there is no excuse for the how long it took but I did have very bad writers block and I was kind of busy, and I deserve whatever nasty comment you guys have about how long it took, but thank you for hanging in there and not giving up on this story….I guess that's all I have to say T,T,F,N **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I AM BACK! so sorry it took me forever to update I had writer's block and got involved in another fandom + I have been really busy...I hope I still have some readers...this last chapter might be a little off but it's because I haven't wrote anything on this story in so long I hope you enjoyed it ... ~DramaQueen127~**_

_**No one's p.o.v**_****

Ray was walking out of school that day and saw Stella sitting outside on a bench just looking blankly at the sky a few tears here and there...

Ray couldn't stop himself, he walked over and sat down with a look of worry and concern "Stella are you okay why are you crying!? are you hurt?" he asked frantically

she stifled a laugh at his franticness but then remembered they couldn't be together...his dad and just about everybody at school thinks they are a joke...

"I'm fine leave me alone Ray" she started to get up and walk away but Ray grabbed her turned her toward him and said "no you're not tell me what happened. now."

now if you know Stella you would know she never cries but lately she has been cracking...ever since the whole Ray and Stella thing started...she has...so when patty come up to her right after school...

*flash back*

"so you and Ray are done huh...I knew it would happen sooner or later...all just a joke anyways..." she said prancing over to Stella.

"shut up Patty" Stella said clearly annoyed.

"Why should I?...did you actually think he cared about you?" Patty said with a cackle getting all up in Stella's face"

Stella just stared at the ground trying to think of a good comeback...

"HA you did...isn't that sweet...well he didn't and doesn't so just forget about it...you aren't good enough for his! never will be! you are just some ugly rock wannabe with no talent what. so. ever!" the little witch said with a smirk before prancing off.

Stella broke...and it's is hard to break her! but she did...she ran out of school to a bench a little bit away from the building and tried to calm herself a few tears escaping.

*end of flash back*

"nothing happened! just leave me alone! why don't you just go find somebody else to mess with that fits your image? hmm? somebody that your parents will approve of! A proper 'Prettier" cheerleader Barbie doll girl arm candy? That would be better for both of us..." she spat, tailoring off towards the end.

"STELLA MARIE YAMADA! That's it! forget all of those thing people say! forget what my parents think! just forget it all! it doesn't matter! none or it! I love you! okay?! I always hated those spray tanned stuck up snob's! and where have you got it in your head about what a proper prettier girl friend is? stop being so stereotypical! And you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen! I-"

"you love me?" Stella said in astonishment.

Ray laughed slightly "yes, I love you, I probably should have mentioned that little detail sooner but...yeah...now will you stop all this and be my girlfriend again? I miss my hard core care-free doesn't listen to anybody Stella that I used to have daily screaming matches with..."

"...yes...I will be your girlfriend again" she said looking into his eyes.

Ray smiled and picked her up and spun her around giving her a big kiss, "okay girlfriend...do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Yep...oh yeah...and Ray..."

"yeah?"

"I love you too"

*different location*

"hey guys...I don't think we are going to have to come up with that plan..." Olivia said from the enterance of school

"what do you mean?" Mo asked.

"look" Livy said pointing to Ray spinning Stella around kissing her.

All of the members of lemonade mother (not counting Stella) looked and a huge smile crept across their faced...

"YAY RAYELLA IS BACK!" Charlie shouted.

"yep the couple that caused everyone in masa a shock of a lifetime are back together" Olivia said watching the couple head into the parking lot. 


	9. Author noteEnd note

**A/N**

**I know you all were all excited about the band getting them back together but I just couldn't think of a way for them to do so, I am really sorry please forgive me =( but on the up side…well in some people's opinion of a upside….you all got to see an emotional side of Stella we don't get to see often,  
>and to those of you who didn't get it, what was going on is Stella has been having Patty constantly come up to her ever since her and ray went public and put her down, Stella usually has good come backs but on the inside everything Patty has been saying has been hurting Stella but since she is little miss hard core don't need anybody to help me I am made of steel Yamada she didn't say anything to anybody about what was going on and that last blow Patty took just pushed stell over the edge again…but all is fine now so yeah Rayella is back together so ….yah YAY!<strong>


End file.
